counterweightfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 03
"Cass, hit this guy with your pistol—do it literally right now." —Mako Trig Opening Narration As the sun sets at the edge of the horizon, smoke pours out of a launch bay at Counterweight’s Addax-Rethal spaceport. Inside the bay, hygienobots go to work scrubbing and scraping away the blast residue from the brief encounter between the Chime—your group of freelance problem solvers—and the mercenary band known as the Weightless. In the corner of the room lies a seemingly ruined black mech—a modified Rook with the King designation—its heads and arms torn apart by a plasma blast. Just as some of the cleaning bots begin to approach it, a light in its cockpit blinks on. A monitor shudders to life and reads AUTOMATIC RENDEZVOUS — DESTINATION: SNOWTRAK LAB TAU, and then the machine shakes itself awake, and in a moment it pierces the smoke and takes to the sky. Episode Description The Chime, our intrepid group of freelance investigators and problem solvers, managed to survive their encounter with the mercenary band known as The Weightless. But many questions remain unanswered: Who are The Weightless? What have they done with Cene Sixheart? What does Orth Godlove of the Consolidated Counterweight Technocracy know about all this? And who, or what, are the Angels of Counterweight? Mako Trig (Keith Carberry) and Aria Joie (Ali Acampora) devise a cunning (and absurd) plan to answer these questions. AuDy (Jack de Quidt) and Cassander (Art Tebbel), meanwhile, have a much more direct approach in mind. This episode of MechNoir:"It's Fine, We're Criminals." There's nothing like a little breaking and entering! Plot Synopsis With everyone back on board after the rigger battle, Cass and Mako decide to interrogate Shell by hanging him out of the Kingdom Come in flight. Shell reveals that his group is named the Weightless- a mercenary outfit led by a member named Tea- and that they kidnapped Cene for Snowtrak Synergies. Cass knocks him out, Mako bugs him, and they leave him in the Rethal-Addax Spaceport. As the team takes time to repair their equipment at the spaceport, one of the port’s view screens glitches out and plays footage from the battle they just had. In the corner, the words ‘The Angels of Counterweight’ are embedded. While a little confused, the Chime continue with their investigation. They contact Orth and learn that the Weightless were ex-Oricon soldiers and that a rigger from the spaceport fight had escaped and headed towards a Snowtrak facility. After researching information on Snowtrak Synergies Lab Tau, the Chime decide to split up and head in, with Aria and Mako masquerading as buyers on a tour while AuDy and Cass infiltrate the facility covertly. Mako and Aria end up co-purchasing a large order of riggers to get Jorne (a salesman) talking about Lab Tau’s secret projects. AuDy and Cass pass over them on a catwalk, then step through a set of double doors. Featured Players * Austin Walker * Ali Acampora * Keith J. Carberry * Art Tebbel * Jack de Quidt Additional Information * The exact order that Mako and Aria place that puts them into debt consists of: 1 Saturn drilling mech. 4 Luna exo-suits. 2 Mars drones. Category:Episodes